


Only You

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Do Comeco Ao Fim (From Beginning To End). The whole time I watched it I could only think of Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Dean turned in the thin white sheets in hopes to move from the morning sun seeping through the crack in the curtain. He stretched his arms out and opened his eyes as he felt his hand land onto Sam back next to him under the covers. Dean sigh and rolled over to press himself against Sam, putting a hand on his hip and leaving kisses along the back of his neck. Sam hummed for a moment before his breathing slowed and Dean let a breathe out, blowing some of Sam's floppy hair from Dean's face. He smiled against 

Sam's skin and relaxed into his back, shutting his eyes and whispering out a quiet, “I love you,” he thought would go unheard before drifting off.  
Sam mumbled and kept his eyes shut as he croaked back, “Why?” Dean shifted onto his elbows, not expecting an answer, but now staring down at Sam with a hand to the back of his neck. Sam started to smile, dimples peeking out along with his eyes cracking open to look up at Dean before he turned over fully so Dean was hovering over him. Dean gave a small shake of his hand, tipping his head to from Sam slightly in attempt to hide his smile. He moved his head to looked up to Sam's eyes and brought a hand to push his hair back and run along his cheek as he responded. “'Cause you look at me like I'm some hero, makes me feel like one.” Dean knew he sounded sappy and that Sam ate that stuff up. He look away from his eyes to follow his hand and watch his fingers move along Sam's cheekbone and brush his dimples, moving to run through his hair and pull it back. Dean knew Sam would be giving him that look in his hazel eyes, a look so soft and loving he couldn't help, but feel undeserving. Judging by the dimples and stretch of his smile, showing hints of teeth, Sam was giving him that look and he dared himself to take one glance.  


Sam always had a bright glow to him, but especially when he stared at Dean and smiled at him like he was his world. Dean felt like his heart would exploded and he was filled with warmth, his breathe catching slightly as it would whenever he saw Sam look at him like this. He knew Sam would just stare at him like this for what felt like forever, not even knowing what it did to Dean, but Dean couldn't stand how vulnerable and scared he felt knowing how much he cared and loved his little brother, how much he was _in_ love with him and needed him, needed this look and to feel wanted, so he dived in to press his lips to Sam's. Dean savored the warmth of Sam's chest against his and his soft lips between his. They flowed together and devoured each other in each kiss, getting lost in the slow monotonous movement of their lips together, taking a short moment to touch their tongues and move them together inside their mouths, feeling sparks with every move and shift of skin against skin.  


Sam moved his hand to press against Dean's bare chest, glancing down at his hand covering his tattoo, the tattoo they _shared_ , for a moment before pushing himself up to linger a few small pressed kisses. Pulling back to relax his head on his pillow before smiling up at Dean and saying, “I love you too.” Dean gave a small chuckle and before he realized he was doing it he brushed his nose against Sam's as he spoke, pushing his hair from his face with both hands, smiling down at Sam. “And why do you love me too?” Sam's cheeks turned a light pink and he looked down, staring at his hand absently brushing against the ink, and let out a laugh. He gave a small sigh and resigned on staring up at Dean and being alright with taking any jokes that would come his way for saying it, but content Dean would at least know. “Well, no one could accuse us of anything, but love and for someone to understand our love they'd need to turn the world upside down,” Sam paused to take a breathe and look away from Dean, now staring down at him with a serious expression and a soft look in his eyes. He helped him to continue by resting his head against Sam's chest, listening to Sam's heart and his voice continue softly. “I love you because you could love somebody else.” Sam was lightly brushing his fingers against Dean's skin, with his arms holding him tightly against his chest even as Dean shifted to look to Sam, resting his chin on Sam's chest. “Yet you still love me, just me.” Dean let out a small breath of air that mixed along with the slightest sound of a laugh before he looked up, where his hand was mimicking Sam's earlier, and looked at Sam's soft expression and the vulnerability in his eyes and responded with a light shake of his head, “Only you, Sam.”  


Sam squeezed onto Dean tighter when he realized his grip unconsciously loosened. He moved his hand to the sides of Dean's face and took in how the light touch softened Dean's eyes, slowly closing for a moment, and he pulled him up a little, dragging their chests together as Dean made his way up, and back into a kiss that was slow and warm. It felt as though time slowed, the sun stopped rising, the other thing existed being the heat inside their chests and the sparks that ignited with each shift of lips against lips. When Dean pulled back and rested his forehead to Sam's, Sam murmured, “Only me,” and moved up, taking Dean's lips back in, groaning at the whimper he earned at the small nip to Dean's lower lip. In between kisses Dean spoke softly through the short breaks, “Only you- Sammy- Could only- ever love you.” Sam hummed into their kiss and felt his stomach flutter as if for the first time, feeling as though he was kissing Dean the first time, feeling the same flutter when they'd first spoke of love through their shared kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about continuing this and having some soft loving smut.


End file.
